Happy Valentine's Day Britain
by GuptaShay
Summary: Es San Valentin & Alfred quiere pasarlo con Alice sin importar que a ella no parezca interesarle... USAxFem!UK


**Bueno n_nU mi primer USAxFem!UK o mi primer USAxUK ._. amo la pareja pero nunca he escrito un Ff de ellos. Esto (como mcuhos de mis Fics) empezó como un rollplaygame xD asi que GRACIAS a Silver Kelsey Cunningham Gold :D**

**Bueno**

**Enjoy it :D**

**Anime: APH**

**Pareja: USAxFem!UK**

**Rated: M**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**~ Happy****Valentine's Day Britain ~**

**~o~ **

_Se puede hacer mucho con el odio, pero más aún con el amor._

_[William Shakespeare]_

**~o~**

La reunión del 14 de Frebrero había llegado a su fin. Ya estaba oscuro. Todas las naciones salían de casa de Francia con una sonrisa en el rostro, algunas tomadas de las manos y diciendose cursilerías.

En el presiso instante en que Alfred cruzó el umbral de la puerta busco a Alice…

- Britain! Britain! – la llamó.

Alice al oír la voz del americano intentó ignorarlo.

- Hey! England! – siguió América creyendo que ella no le oía.

Al fin la inglesa se volteó.

- What the hell do you want Alfred?

- Solo quería verte, como en los viejos tiempos…

- Lo siento, Alfred, tengo prisa.

- Really? ¿A dónde vamos?

- TU y yo, no VAMOS a ninguna parte. YO me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Pero… pero no seas tan amargada… ¡es San Valentin!

- No molestes Alfred… y NO SOY UNA AMARGADA.

- Oh, vamos, England, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando yo era tu colonia, ¿te acuerdas?

- No me lo recuerdes. – masculló la ojiverde.

- Oh, come on, Britain! Please! For the hero!

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

- Si te callas, puedes venir. – dijo Alice.

Alfred sonrió como un niño al que le regalan un dulce; al ver que la inglesa comenzaba a caminar la siguió gustoso.

Durante el camino la rubia intentaba tomar distrancia mientras que el ojiazul se acercaba más y más.

Al llegar a la casa de la inglesa, el muchacho entró como si fuera la suya propia, Alice no dijo nada, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- Listen. NO toques nada, NO mires nada, NO respires, NO muevas un músculo. El americano estaba demasiado distraído tocando una figurita equis como para oírla. – Alfred! Are you listening to me?

- ¿Hm? – fue lo único que logro articular al soltar lo que tocaba y dejando que caiga al suelo.

- Holly bastard! Esa era de Sadiq… - se puso de rodillas y recogió los pedazos de lo que había sido una fina pieza decorativa turca.

- I'm sorry Alice, let the hero help you…

- ¡NO TOQUES NADA!

Alfred se quedó estático.

Una vez que Alice recogió los pedazos y los envolvió en papel, se puso delante del americano.

- Voy a cambiarme. NO toques nada.

Alfred asintió.

La inglesa subió las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto.

El ojiazul se quedó allí plantado al pie de la escalera.

Tan solo unos momentos después, Inglaterra bajó las escaleras con una pijama que le quedaba bastante grande.

- England, estás más pequeña. – dijo Alfred.

- No, imbécil, me queda grande porque es de Turquía. Por primera vez Alfred se quedó serio. Ella se puso frente a él. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Eres tan bonita. – sonrió.

- No digas eso.

- Well… you're so pretty.

- Shut up.

- Ok.

Pasó un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Ya molestaste suficiente? – él asintió. – So, good bye, USA.

- ¡No, England! ¡Please!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Déja que me quede. – la agarró de la cintura y la levantó.

- ¡Sueltame, bastardo!

- Why? – sin soltarle.

- Es molesto. Let me go.

- I like you Britain.

- Don't say that.

- Why not?

- Porque no.

Alfred la soltó.

- ¿Sabes, Alfred? Si no fueras tan irritante serías un encanto.

Alfred sujetó el rostro de la inglesa y la besó, provocando que ella abra sus ojos como platos y quede estática.

- I'm sorry. – se separó.

- N-no importa, no debi decir eso.

- Well… creo que, debería irme. – se acercó a la puerta.

Alice, por un infimo segundo, por primera vez en su vida sintió lástima por Amética.

- Wait… - él se volteó hacia ella – stay.

Alfred sonrió.

- Thanks England.

- ¿Por qué insistes en seguirme y venir a mi casa?

- Because I love you, Britain. – Alice balbuceó algo que ni ella entendió. - ¡Ese es un nuevo idioma!

- Repite.

- ¿Nuevo idioma?

- Antes.

- ¿Ese es…?

- Just kiss me stupid.

Y, como todo chico enamorado obediente, Alfred, la besó.

Casi instintivamente la inglesa le abrazó por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared más cercana, a lo que el le volteó la _jugada_ acorralándola a ella.

Mientras Alice le quitaba la chaqueta, el americano metió sus manos debajo de la pijama que ella traía, sintiendo su piel suave y cálida, provocando que ella se estremeciera.

La ojiverde no pudo contener un gemido cuando Alfred comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando un leve camino de marcas rojas a medida que subía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, robándole más y más gemidos.

Él comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Alice, lentamente, mientras bajaba a besar su clavícula.

Mientras sentía los labios del rubio acariciar su piel, ella, comenzó a desabrochar y finalmente quitar la camisa del chico.

Suavemente, el ojiazul, tumbó a la inglesa en el suelo y volvió a besar sus labios mientras ambos al mismo tiempo quitaban el pantalon del otro.

- A-alfred… - la inglesa se detuvo en seco.

- Yes? – el chico levantó el rostro para verle.

- I…

- You…?

- I'm…

- You're…

- I'm… virgin. – un rojo intenso tiñó el rostro de Alice.

- W-what? Really?

- ¿No me crees? ¿Qué? ¿Tengo pinta de puta? – si bien antes estaba avergonzada ahora estaba furiosa.

- N-no… es solo que… pensé que estabas con alguien y… pues…

- Es que soy una amargada.

- Puedo detenerme si quieres.

- No… no es eso. – volvió a sonrojarse – Es solo que… tengo miedo.

- Alice… - acaricio su rostro – I'm not gonna hurt you.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. I love you Britain.

- I love you too.

- Oh, casi lo olvido: Happy Valentine's Day Britain.

- Happy Valentine's day.

Alfred la besó mientras lentamente quitaba su ropa interior y acariciaba su vientre. Sujetó las manos de Alice con suavidad y las puso sobre sus boxers, a lo que ella respondió quitándolos torpemente.

- ¿Lista? – se ubicó entre sus piernas.

Ella simplemente asintió. Cuando Alfred entró lentamente dentro de ella, pudo sentir un intenso dolor, tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Una vez que ella se relajó un poco, el ojiazul comenzó el vaivén suavemente, ella estaba realmente estrecha, lo cual dificultaba un poco el trabajo, pero a su vez estaba muy húmeda así que a medida que se movía era cada vez más facil y placentero. Aumentó considerablemente el ritmo, provocando que la inglesa gimiera y jadeara con fuerza, tanto así que los sonidos se amortiguaban en los oídos del americano.

Alice intentaba mantener su respiración normalmente. Alfred la sujetó de la cintura y la puso encima de él; ella se apoyó con las manos sobre el pecho del americano y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Al ver que ella no tenía mucha fuerza ya, él, la agarró de las costillas y la movió más rápido, a lo que ambos dejaban escapar gemidos entrecortados. Después volvió a dejarla en el suelo y la penetró más profundo.

Ella clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Alfred, conteniendo un gemido.

Finalmente, terminó con un gemido suave y salió de ella.

Alice se recostó en el suelo, y América la estrecho entre sus brazos.

- That was… - Alice levantó la vista – awesome.

- T-that's because I'm a hero.

- Oh, yes you are. – le besó.


End file.
